


Deliver Me

by laudanum_cafe



Series: Eden [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega!Pete, Omegaverse, Rimming, Roleplay, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, alpha!patrick, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Pete misses out on the Halloween festivities due to illness so Patrick devises a little plan to help him feel better.





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEINER!
> 
> I'm a mountain biking vampire witch from the future! Fuck my pussy with a rake, Mom! 
> 
> (I highly suggest you watch all three Halloween episodes of UNHhhh instead of reading this.)
> 
> This is super short and pretty rushed...I had three different fics started for this and my anxiety and insecurities told me each one was absolute garbage. I almost didn't post at all but my beloved wife, [Snitches](https://sn1tchesandtalkers.tumblr.com/) really wanted me to...so you can send hate mail her way if it sucks, lol. 
> 
> I do hope y'all enjoy!

****

  
  


For Pete, falling asleep wasn’t as big of an issue as it used to be in his younger years. The daily exertion caused by caring for two young alpha children drained him so completely, both mentally and physically, that insomnia was no longer a regular visitor. These days, Pete was finally able to maintain a regular, normal sleep schedule ever since the twins started sleeping through the night when they were around a year old. 

 

Now, almost three years later, insomnia is a thing of the past. 

 

So not being able to sleep was the first sign for Pete that something wasn’t right inside of him. There were two nights in a row where he suffered in silence, staring up at ceiling in the dark, and allowing his brain to run wild with ideas. By the morning, he was understandably exhausted, but didn’t feel tired enough to mention it to Patrick. His Alpha was busy enough as it was and Pete wasn’t about to burden him with his bullshit. So he was having an off few nights, so what? The twins were now enrolled in preschool, part time for only four hours a day, but it was enough to let him rest until he had to pick them up from the Kiddie Academy Centre in the early afternoon.

 

Pete was managing just fine, tired but pushing through, much like all parents tend to do. Always focused on placing the needs and responsibilities of their family before themselves that by the time he realized he was coming down with something nasty, it was too late. 

 

“Peter? Honey, you still sleeping?” 

 

Pete reluctantly opened his eyes, puffy and full of crust. He rubbed at them and groaned wondering why in the hell he was being woken up so early in the morning. His fucking throat felt dry and it was on fire and the room was way too bright for 6:30 am and…

 

It was  _ way  _ too bright for 6:30 am! That could only mean…

 

“Ohmyfuckinggod I’m late!” Pete threw the covers off of himself and sat up, a bit too abruptly, as he was caught by surprise by the feeling of concrete in his brain and a fire burning in his throat. Everything pulsed with white hot fury and his head felt like it was being clenched in a vice grip. 

 

But Patrick was there, patting his back and pressing a bottle of cold water into his hands so he could take a sip. Pete did and winced, barely able to swallow; the cool liquid only causing his chest to seize up. It made him want to cough, though, and Patrick was still there holding him close and now rubbing his sternum lightly. 

 

“Shh, Pete. It’s okay. I took the kids to school. You slept through the alarm. I was going to wake you up but you were sweating and feverish. Looks like that bug you’ve been fighting off finally caught up to you, huh?” 

 

Patrick’s voice was nice, soothing, but it sounded all wrong. Too muffled and bass-y but at the same time too loud. The pressure in his head was killing him. “I don’t feel good.”

 

“I know, babe.” Patrick whispered, taking his hand off Pete’s chest and placing it on his forehead. It felt nice. Cool. Soothing. Pete closed his eyes and whimpered. “Fuck. Peter you’re really warm. I’m going to call out of work and see if we can get you in to see the doctor today.”

 

Pete shook Patrick’s hand off. A doctor’s visit? Hell no. “No, it’s just a fucking cold. I just need to sleep it off or whatever. I don’t wanna see the fucking doctor.”

 

“Peter, baby. You definitely have a fever and at the very least you need to take some medicine. Plus, you don’t want the kids getting sick. What if it’s something serious?”

 

Pete did his best to reply vocally, but could feel the resistance in his chest and the fire in his throat. Instead, he shook his head  _ no  _ and immediately regretted that little bit of movement as it felt like it forced his migraine to pulse deeper, with a darker intent. “It’s just a cold.”

 

“Nah, you’re not congested. I can smell something weird in you. You have something going on and I need to take you to the doctor.  **_Don’t fight me on this_ ** _.  _ I’m going to take care of you.”

 

It was rare that Patrick ever used his Alpha voice. Pete could probably count on one hand the number of times that tone was directed at him. Patrick wasn’t that sort of Alpha, making use of his biology to manipulate or control his mate, so Pete took it seriously and submitted. 

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Pete whispered meekly, scrunching his face at the pain that even that little bit of speaking caused. He was getting emotional, being sick always made him get that way, and Pete could feel the hot tears threatening to come up.

 

“Hey, hey. None of that, baby. Look, I’m going to call the doctor’s office and get an appointment. Go back to sleep for a little longer and I’ll wake you up with enough time to get ready when it’s time to go.” Patrick placed kiss on Pete’s forehead, lingering for a moment and feeling worry creep deeper into his chest with how hot his husband felt. 

 

Holding back his tears, Pete nodded and crawled back under the blankets to sleep. 

  
  


**

  
  


Strep throat. Fucking figures it would be something serious. 

 

Not exactly life or death serious, but definitely not something they could risk the kids picking up. The doctor said that it was good that they came in to be seen so soon. Though a person can be contagious beginning a few days before symptoms start, starting antibiotics lessens the possibility of spreading the bacteria. Thankfully, Patrick didn’t chide Pete with any  _ I told you so’s  _ and simply took detailed mental notes on the doctor’s every word on treatment and gave Pete a soft smile when they left to fill the prescription for Amoxicillin.

 

Once they were had returned home, Patrick helped Pete back into bed, leaving him with a supply of water and a kiss on the forehead, before returning back downstairs to start disinfecting the parts of the house that the kids may have been exposed.

  
  


**

  
  


Patrick was in full on house-husband mode. Although Pete was not one to follow typical dynamic roles, he did take a great amount of pride in being the one to handle all of the household duties. Cooking and cleaning took ages for him to figure out but he found an easy routine and was able to keep their little home in tip-top order. Yeah, the first two years after they were married was filled with more laundry disasters and charred meals than he would like to admit, but it was all part of the learning process. Pete hated household chores at first but after a while, he found a sort of peace in being able to run the house. People didn’t appreciate how much it took to take care of a home. Pete surely didn’t realize how much work his Mom did just to care for a spouse and three kids. Being in that position himself made him learn the tricks of the trade and gave him a heavy dose of gratitude towards his Mother. 

 

So watching Patrick bustle about the house, insisting on doing  _ everything _ while Pete recover, was a very interesting thing to behold. 

 

Like Pete, Patrick was also one who hated the idea of adhering to dynamic norms. Ironic considering how intense of an Alpha he has always been. Patrick always believed dynamic roles to be obsolete and nonsensical in the modern world. He despised Alphas who displayed any sort of misomegandry and was always quick to shut down those conversations and cut ties with any acquaintances who had those bigoted points of view. 

 

Admittedly, watching Patrick exclusively care for the kids, clean the house, run all the errands, do all the chores, and do the cooking was cause for some conflicting emotions. On one hand, he felt unneeded. Patrick was an Alpha that was perfectly content and capable of doing it all. On the other hand, seeing his Alpha engage in the unglamourous toils of domesticity...it was pretty fucking hot.

 

Pete was being placed on a pedestal and cared for hand and foot. Patrick was going a little bit too hard, but it was kinda nice not having to lift a finger. Yeah, it was partially to ensure that he didn’t get the kids sick but it was still nice. The biggest downfall to being sick right now was that Halloween was in a couple of days and this would be the first year since he was a kid that Pete wouldn’t be able to celebrate. It was his favorite holiday and not being able to go out to a party or do something was a bummer. The twins were still too young to engage in Trick or Treating but he would have at least liked to dress up and pass out candy to the neighborhood kids that stopped by. 

 

Oh well, Pete didn’t want to pout about this. Besides, next year they decided they would take the twins for their first Trick or Treat outing.

  
  


**

  
  


“Baby, I’m sorry you had to miss out on Halloween last week.” Patrick murmured into the phone. He was finally back at work after taking the entire week off just to take care of everything with the house and the kids...and, well...because in all honesty, Patrick really didn’t fully trust Pete to follow all of the doctor’s orders. His antibiotics needed to be taken at specific intervals and to  _ completion  _ (that made Pete giggle and of course he had to make an obligatory dirty joke). Pete still wasn’t the best at taking care of himself and/or listening to specific directions.

 

“It’s okay, babe. It’s a bit of a bummer but I understand. I wasn’t really that sick anymore on Halloween but I know you just didn’t want me getting the twins sick. Really, I do get it. I’m not upset at all.”

 

There was a few beats of silence as Patrick waited for Pete to be truthful.

 

“Okay, I was pretty bummed. It’s just...you know how much I  _ love  _ dressing up and all that stuff!”

 

“I know, baby. Look, I wanted to make it up to you so I have my Mom picking the twins up after school today and we’re going to have a little belated Halloween celebration. I’ll be home a little earlier than usual, too.”

 

Pete squealed (actually  _ squealed)  _ with excitement. “Trick!! No way!! That is so sweet! What are we going to do? We can’t go out or anything, no one else is celebrating Halloween on November 2nd. And...and I don’t even have a costume.” 

 

It hurt Patrick’s heart to hear Pete’s voice go from elated to disappointed so quickly and he silently berated himself for not allowing his husband to partake in his favorite holiday. But he was hoping this would make up for it. At least a little. “That’s fine, Sweetheart. You don’t need a costume if you don’t have one. And we’re not going out. It’s just a little surprise, nothing fancy, but I wanted you to have  _ something  _ to remember this Halloween other than strep throat.”

 

“Well, okay. I guess I’ll see you when you get home. I can’t wait to see what you got for me!”

  
  


**

  
  


Pete was upstairs putting away the last of the twins laundry when he heard the front door close. Tossing a pile of freshly folded jumpers and tops off of his lap, Pete jumped up to go downstairs and greet his husband. 

 

“Trick! You’re home!” Pete exclaimed as he started running down the stairs, taking two at a time. He had a childish urge to slide down the banister like he used to do in his younger years, he was just so excited. “Can I see what you got--” Pete stopped short as soon as he hit the last step and saw Patrick. “Whoa! What...what the fuck are you wearing?”

 

Patrick hung up his keys on the hook by the door and put his work bag aside. “What am I wearing? Why, just my uniform from work. I’ve had such a  _ long  _ day. Had  _ so  _ many patients to see. But I heard you were feeling under the weather lately so I left the office early to make a special house call.”

 

Pete just stood there, staring. Patrick was dressed in light blue scrubs and wearing a white medical coat. And judging from what he was saying, it appeared Patrick’s surprise was...doctor roleplaying?

 

_ Hell. Fuck. YES! _

 

Pete and his dick were  _ totally  _ on board for this.

 

“Oh, yes. I’ve been feeling so…” Pete cut himself off with a fake cough. “So very under the weather and I haven’t been able to make an appointment to see a doctor yet.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I make house calls for special patients.” Patrick took Pete in close, wrapping his arms around the Omega’s back and snaking them down to roughly grab two handfuls of his ass. “Why don’t we go to the bedroom so I can start your examination?”

 

Pete could barely suppress a yelp as Patrick smacked his backside when he turned around and started bounding up the stairs. 

  
  


**

  
  


It had been a  _ very  _ long time since Patrick had used the restraints and Pete had forgotten how fucking  _ much  _ he loved being bound up. His adored being held down, submitting to his Alpha, lying helpless on his back and just  _ taking it.  _ As much as he loved role reversal and dynamic play, Pete was a full blown Pillow Prince deep in his heart.

 

And Patrick was a giver. Oh dear gods, Pete won the lottery when it came to his husband. 

 

Right now, Pete was completely nude, tied to the headboard, Patrick pinning his hips fiercely to the bed as he sucked on his cock. The Alpha had been working over Pete’s dick for the last  _ twenty-seven fucking minutes, _ bringing him to the edge four times before pulling his mouth away and going back to soft kisses. 

 

Pete was losing his mind but it was so fucking good. 

 

His thoughts were starting to feel frenzied and his body was on fire, but Patrick was relentless in his attention to sucking Pete’s dick. Fuck what they say about Omegas being the ones to love giving head, Patrick was a world class, gold medal, national champion cocksucker. The Alpha seemed to be able to do this forever and never grow tired. 

 

“Mr. Wentz,” Patrick panted as he pulled his mouth off Pete’s dick. “I think I’m going to need to do an internal examination. I want to be  _ extra thorough.”  _ The last two words punctuated with two fingertips pressed to his taint. Pete wanted to kick out his feet and just  _ flail  _ around. He just wanted to come already. 

 

“Please please please please! Anything! I can’t!”

 

Patrick slinked up over Pete’s body and kissed the Omega’s lips. “Shh, Sweetheart. This is all standard procedure. I’m just going to inspect a few more areas before I can make my diagnosis. But I promise, the treatment will be  _ so  _ worth the wait.”

 

Pete lost the capability to be angry three almost-orgasms ago. Now, he was just feral and desperate. 

 

Patrick made his way back down Pete’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way. He sucked a dark trail of hickeys from the Omega’s neck to his left hip in a lovely back and forth swirl pattern. His husband was a work of art and he wanted to keep painting on the canvas of his skin, but seeing that his Omega was starting to slip into his headspace, he decided to stop teasing so much. 

 

Pete’s hole was completely wet, slick dripping profusely, and soaking the comforter underneath. It smelled heavenly, like vanilla and cinnamon, and Patrick wanted to get his mouth on it and lap it all up. The Alpha inserted two fingers with barely any resistance and started to crook, looking for that spot. It took a couple of tries, but the moment he found it, Pete started to yell and buck his hips. 

 

“There we are. Thought you could hide from me?” Patrick muttered to himself. The Alpha added a third finger and started to lick around Pete’s hole, taking in all of the delicious slick that was coming out of his body. Patrick was in heaven, taking in Pete’s sounds, working his Omega’s body into a sweat soaked frenzy. He could live with his face between Pete’s legs for the rest of his days and be content. Patrick recently came across the term “Service Top” (don’t ask what he was browsing...he’s allowed his devious secrets) and felt that was such an accurate description of what he was. Seriously, he was so enthralled by just sucking Pete’s dick and eating his Omega’s ass that he didn’t even feel the need to address his own cock...which has been rock hard and fit to pop a knot, just for the record. Pleasuring Pete just did it for Patrick. 

 

“Alpha! Please! I really can’t take it anymore, Patrick! Pleeeeeeeease!” 

 

Patrick was reluctant to stop, but knew that as much as Pete loved getting off this way, his Omega preferred when they were joined together, sharing in the experience. Pete had been taken to the edge and back so many times that both of them were already pretty far gone in their own headspaces. 

 

“Good Omega, so fucking good.” Patrick purred as climbed over Pete’s body, lining up his cock to the Omega’s hole. “You’ve been so good, Pete. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. Oh my god, I love you so much.”

 

Patrick pushed in and started thrusting, fast and hard. Relentless. Pete’s head knocking into the headboard as he grasped at the air, helpless against his mate’s pounding. Patrick was buried in Pete’s neck, face soaked with a mixture of precum and slick, lapping at Pete’s omega gland and nipping at the strained tendons in his shoulder. 

 

Pete was lost, screaming out into the air, trying to push back against Patrick’s thrusts but seemingly unable to keep up with the Alpha that was brutalizing him in his feral state. Pete didn’t know how to keep holding on. Patrick’s stamina was insane and Pete just couldn’t keep up. 

 

“Patrick! Alpha! I can’t! I’m gonna come!”

 

“ **_YEEEEESSSSS FUCKING COME, OMEGA_ ** !” Patrick roared, fucking  _ roared,  _ in his goddamned Alpha voice, hitching Pete’s legs up higher along his waist and driving into him with a force that was too overwhelming. 

 

Pete threw his head to the side, bore down as hard as he could, and just  **_came_ ** ; screaming at the top of his lungs and painting them both with his release. 

 

He was trying to catch his breath, panting harshly and fighting off the sharp waves of overstimulation as Patrick continued to thrust a handful more times before burying himself deep inside Pete and letting go. 

 

It took a few minutes but soon they were able to breathe normally again. Patrick’s arms had given out when he came and his full body weight was starting to crush Pete. “Dude, move over. You’re too heavy.”

 

“Sorry, baby.” Patrick panted with a giggle. Pete loved his Alpha right after a powerful orgasm. He was always so loopy and giggly. Sex stupid. “Uhh...oh fuck. Pete. Don’t be mad.”

 

Pete tried to sit up a bit, something that proved impossible with his hands still tied to the headboard, but with that small amount of movement he could feel the issue. They were both a bit too far gone that neither one of them noticed that Patrick had knotted. 

 

“Patrick, oh my god. Okay. Fuck. Okay, you need to get these things off my wrists and then we’ll get situated.”

 

The Alpha was already unlatching the restraints as Pete spoke. “Pete, I didn’t know I was going to knot. Holy shit, I’m so sorry-- _ hnnnn.”  _ The Alpha’s hips gave a forceful thrust as another load of come started to shoot out. 

 

Pete did his best to help shift them so they were on their sides, spooning. It hurt to change positions when they were locked together with the Alpha’s knot but they weren’t prepared for this to happen. Once they were more comfortable, Patrick curled his entire body along Pete’s back, purring and stroking as his hips continued to twitch with each new wave of come. 

 

“Well, I know we haven’t talked about having more kids yet but maybe now is a good time to have that discussion?” Patrick rasped, sounding obviously afraid of Pete’s reaction. 

 

“I’m not due for a heat for a few more weeks so it might not even happen.” 

 

Patrick stayed quiet, waiting to see how Pete would react. 

 

“But if it does, then I think I’m ready.”

 

The Alpha propped himself up on one elbow and peered over into Pete’s face. “Are you sure? Cos there are morning after pills and stuff you can take, just in case. I know that having the twins was really hard on you but...I do want more kids. But I can wait. Or we could just not have any more kids if that’s what you want. It’s just...I know I’m ready but I’d never rush you or anything, you know that right? I swear, if you have any trepidation whatsoever we can just go to the doctor’s office and--”

 

Pete cut his husband’s babbling off with a biting kiss to the Alpha’s lips. “Shut the fuck up and just cuddle me. I’m good, more than good. I promise. If it happens, I’m ready.”

 

Feeling excited, Patrick started to purr as he smiled into the back of Pete’s neck. “I love you so much.”

  
  


**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr at [LaudanumCafe](http://laudanumcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
